


Unacceptable

by GabyEliAlexz



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fictober 2020, Gen, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Roman is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: Day 3 Fictober 2020Prompt: 5. “Unacceptable, try again.”Logan Sanders loved his son. But right in this exact moment, he wanted to kill him, figuratively, of course
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950487
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fictober20





	Unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LynHaundend for beta-reading this lil' baby and being an amazing Fictober friend. Check her Fictober Collection!

Logan Sanders loved his son. He was his little person and he would do anything for him. But right in this exact moment, he wanted to kill him, figuratively, of course. The living room and the kitchen were a mess. In the kitchen, there was flour everywhere, the oven was open, and a batch of burnt cookies over the counter. He decided to ignore the kitchen for a while, he was just getting home after all. But when he stepped into the living room, he wanted to scream. Everything was out of place. There were more burnt cookies everywhere. The sofa had no cushions on, all of them on the floor. The TV was on and at full volume. He was mad, he was seeing red, he wanted to just go back to his car and cry. He was not having a good day, jeez.

“Patton!” he called his son, he tried to stay calm, but it wasn’t working so well. “Patton! Come here, right now.”

He could hear hesitant steps from inside the house and a head popped out from the hallway.

“Daddy, you’re home,” his son exclaimed happily, as if half of the house wasn’t a mess.

“Patton, what is this?” he asked him while extending his arms referring to the disaster behind him.

“The living room?” his voice was innocent.

If Patton kept this up, he was going to lose it. He didn’t want that to happen, but his kid wasn’t helping.

“Unacceptable, try again.” His voice was serious and if you listened closely, there was a hint of irritation. Patton winced. He could see him fidgeting with his sweater, his eyes a little red, like he was containing his tears.

“I…Dad, I…” the thirteen years old began crying.

_No, no, no, no. Don’t cry. Agh, he didn’t know how to deal with tears._

“Dad, I’m so sorry. I was going to clean up but… I fell asleep… don’t be mad, please.” He could see the tears falling through his cheeks, even when he was looking at the floor, avoiding eye-contact. Logan was weak.

“I…” he sighed and opened his arm. “Come here, let’s hug it out.” In less than a second, he had his arms full of his son. “I’m not mad… well, maybe a little bit. But we handle that later.” He said, trying to comfort him. “I still need you to tell me what happened.”

Patton started mumbling something against his chest. It was unintelligible.

“Pat, I can’t understand you.”

“Sorry, I was saying. You know Roman, right? My prince!” Patton stepped away from his arms and began explaining everything. “He walked me home from school, like the true knight he is, and we found this little kitty…”

He let his son rant about his day while he relaxed against the cushionless sofa. He loved watching Patton smile and be excited about anything. He hadn’t had a good life before he adopted him four years ago, maybe that’s why he couldn’t be mad at him for so long. He knew he had to reprimand him, but he just had to find the right way to do so.

In the meantime, he could hear all about his adventures with that prince of his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Fictober Event 2020 on tumblr~  
> Check it out:  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
